On The Edge
by RoosaleWhytingalexoxox
Summary: A story of lethal love... (Contains explicit sexual content)


Hey this is Roosele Whytingalexoxox here and this is my first fanfic :3.

Im sure you guys will enjoy it but wpls dont be too harsh or i might kill myself tehehehe peace out yall xox

LEAVE COMENSTS PLS LOVE YA

Chapter one

I looked into the mirror as i was making my first entrence to the WWE lockerroom. I had my best latex on and my pecktorals were oild from a photoshoot for wee universe. I was nervous and scared but i knew that seeing my idols may calm my nerves. From a young age i had always semmed to get nervous erections, i was scared this would happen now, and would tighten the already tight underwear from the shoot. I walked into the lockeroom and the smell of must testosterone filled my nose, it smelt like home.

Thats when i met some of the wrastlers, they were all there, the big show, looking meaty and like he could handle my whole errect penis with three of his giant wet fingers. but then i saw the canadian that caught my eye from a young age, it was adam, or as you probably know him edge. He was fresh out of the shower and his long blonde hair dripped little droplets of watered perfection onto his body, the doplets would run smoothly, cross the barrier of his smooth areola and perch upon his nipple, i took the time to watch it drip further, but then i was interuppted by Vince McMahon himself. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, he introduced me to the locker room. I had a cold shiver that went down my spine as all i could remember was bending over Vince's oak wood table has he slid his old but gold member into my ass. This was what i had to do to become a wrastler he said. Shane mcmahon then came into the room. The two would take turns of a spitroast. one cock in my mouth and thre other in my ass, they would then swap, using my salavia on their vainy bulbus cocks as lube for my tainted ass. It was like havn war flashbacks.

The locker room were welcoming, John Ceeena came up to me and said if there was anything i needed hed give it to me, he stared into my eyes and whispered anything. John was nice, but my heart long for edge who i caught giving me inviting glances from across the room, i blushed and was semi erect when i caught him.

Chapter two

It was the end of my first week and i had appred on Monday Night raw in my first singles match. it felt good and my blood was pumping. I went backstage were some of the other wrastlers greeded me warmly. I went into the toilets where I saw edge. He was washing his hands after an bowel movement, this made me happy and warm as he was a clean man. He flicked his hhair oout of my face and pulled a cute little half smile and said

"Hey, i saw your match, ive never seen anyone handle a man the way you do..."

I didnt know what to say, I stuttered and tried to thank him for a compliment, but he moved in closer our eyes met and we stared deeply into eachothers souls before his unscaved lips pressed against mine. It felt magical, all my cares at lifted from my body and all i wanted to do was feel edge touch me. After we kissed he pulled away and told me

Good boys get rewards after matches like that.

Im ready daddy...i whispered

He feleciated me in a way that is undescribable. I felt like everything i had ever known about a sexual touch was a lie and that this was sexual enlightenment. This was not an unhappy run in with the mcmahons, edges tounch whirled around the tip of my cock before he took the whole thing in his mouth and his lips touched the base of my shaft. He looked up at me the whole time and i strocked his hair and told him hes my true daddy. As i ejaculated via the sweet assistant of his powerful toungue and mouth, my eyes went crosseyed and i moaned. He stood up with a mouthful of my delecatble milk produce and we kissed passionatly with my unborns pouring out of our mouths.

I never knew love could be this spicy.

Chapter 3

Edge and i had kept this secrect relationship going on for months now. We were in toronto edges hometown, it was his birnnthday and i was ready to please him. I was ther main event card and was in a championship match with John cena. the match was intense and bloody. I had never wrestled with such passion and the crowed loved it. I had lost that match but as i walked off Cena approched me in the locker room. I sat there head in hands relaxing, sweat pouring down my chisled body and my hair was tuffed. i felt a soft but firm hand touch my thigh and a force of love sit next to me, I thought it was edge but it was John cena. He told me that i fought well and should be proud. He said he admired me, i had a goof fight in me. I thanked him and stood up and qwent to get changed. he stood up too and pulled me back. He said he just cant contain himself anymore and he kissed me. I was tired after the fight and i submitted to him. He bent me over the sink and told me to relx and enjoy the feeling of pleasure. He pulled down my tight shorts with his teeth and kissed me up to my ass, he spread me open and spat his warm saliva on my ass hole, he entered me slow, i let out a grunt but i knew this was gentle. The faster he went the more i wanted, John knew how to put a brerath of fresh air into my ass, i was moaning like never before. But then

Edge walked in.

He looked at me straight in the eye as i still had cenas cock in my ass and i could tell his soul was betreyed and destroyed. He ran away crying. I pulled up my shorts ans ran after him, lkeaving a puddle of warm seman and blood at Johns feet. I couldnt find edge but i found out that night that he drove his car into an oprhanage, killing himself and setting the building on fire killing all inside.

His note said

"Love is a lie, love is cruel and love is the foundation of life. and Now that my love has been taken i cannot bare to go on."

"peace out world , my broken hard has no place here"

I cried for 56 hours and i couldnt bare to live how that my sweet cherri blossom was gone over my mistake. I drew a bath and dropped my toaster microwave and laptop inside it. I set up a picture of edge next to my bathtub so he would be the last thing i saw. Im sorry i love you adam.


End file.
